Pokéquest: Kanto
by Fierystreak
Summary: After a young girl over hears her parents talking about a team of evil villians who are coming in two weeks to steal rare and valuble Pokémon, she decideds to take matter into her own hands and leaves her room at night to quickly try and save the life of


**POKéQUEST: KANTO**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Enough said.

Note: This is the new replacement of Pokéquest: Kanto and is quite different from the original one. Hopefully it'll also be better then the last one. I'm also working on my other fictions. TAG beening the most difficult 'cause I have to remember all the information in my head and I've forgot most of it.

Before you continue on let me warn you that some things in this fiction MAY disturb you, but I haven't 100 decided on doing really graphic stuff such as blood, guts and gore. There's only mild to no swearing, nothing major.

And like most stories there are gonna be a few things you may like and a few that you're gonna be displeased about. So, critisism is welcome, but insults are not. I'll also try and keep an eyeout from any typo and other mistakes.

I hate making the begginging of the story. I don't always know where to start. I also MIGHT be changing the chapter title later on, but I'm not really sure about that yet.

**Capture 1: Prologue**

It was chilly tonight. Cold enough to cover the trees, houses and bushes with a light blanket of snow. The endless black sky above was starless and a small creasent moon provided the only light.

Not only was the night cold, but it was also silent. It was too dark and cold outside for anyone to be roaming around. Or at least one person and her Pokémon didn't think so.

The girl was no older then seventeen. She wasn't a trainer, but she did keep Pokémon. Her parents were breeders, so of course she had been with Pokémon all her life. However, she didn't seem to interested in training them. Except for her Growlithe, who was keeping her company tonight. As well as being a watchdog.

The girl was wrapped tightly in a thick warm blanket of fake Flareon fur. She drew a deep breath before plonking herself down on the thin layer of snow, which had started not too long ago. It was only a small snow shower, so apart from been extremely cold it wasn't too bad.

"Keep a watch out for anyone coming our way, Scorch." The girl told the Growlithe standing beside her. He barked softly, but kept his focus through the darkened night.

The girl, Kayla had been playing this for the last two weeks ever since she had overheard her parents talking about some kind of evil team that would be coming to their town and stealing every single rare and valuble Pokémon that they had.

Kayla had made her own personal mission. Throughout this Winter only one Pokémon was born, but it was still to early in the winter to decide whether or not the other Pokémon will decide to breed. The baby Pokémon Kayla was trying to save had hatched only a few days ago and was just a baby.

Kayla pulled out her right arm, covered from fingers to elbows in thick gloves made from fake Arcanine fur. In her hand she was holding a small golden box with the word "Gifted" read in silver swirly writing. It was the same box her mother had given her containing her first Pokémon, Growlithe.

Kayla smiled softly as she lightly traced the silver words with the tip of her index finger. Just to make sure everything was inside she opened the lid and peered in. yes, all five Pokéballs were still inside. The four on the outside were completely empty, but the one in the middle contained a Pokémon.

The Pokéball was different compared to the other four. While they were he usual red and white the middle Pokéball was gold and silver. As far she Kayla knew there was nothing special about the Pokéball nor the Pokémon inside. It was mostly likely painted those colours to make it more interesting to look out. After all, Kayla had painted the red part of her Growlithe's Pokéball a nice hot pink. Not that Scorched liked the colour or anything.

Closing the lid and clasping it shut tightly Kayla placed the small box in an air tight container, similar to the ones you use to store food in that you want to keep fresh.

The river was icy cold, colder then the air itself. However, Kayla wasn't worried about the Pokémon inside freezing. It was supposed to be able to handle these sorts of temprature. In fact, Kayla was more worried about the youngin' being consumed by the sea Pokémon, but she didn't have much of a choice. She had to save this Pokémon before they came.

Sighing, the girl tucked up a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear. Most of her head was covered by the blacket, but a strand of hair or two kept escaping.

As she gently placed the container on the water her bright blue eyes cast a look of pure sadness, but not regret nor guilt. She knew what she was doing was right and had no other choice. The evil team that her parents had been talking about would be here early tomorrow morning and most of the Pokémon, both breeding and pets had been taken away to safty and even Kayla didn't know where they were.

As the container bobbed its way across the river Kayla thought about how the little creature inside had almost been forgotten. After she had confront her parents about knowing what was going on earlier today it was only late at night in bed that she had woken abruptly by the sudden remembrace of forgetting something-the new born baby Pokémon and had instantly rushed out to try and save it, which left her to where she was now.

"Growlithe?" Scorch asked her. He seemed to be getting slighly worried.

Kayla nodded at him as she watched the container disappear around a corner now clearly out of eye's view. She stood up slowly and carefully, not wanting to slip in the snow and injure herself.

"Come on, Scorch. Hopefull some kind-hearted soul will find that Pokémon and take care of him."

With that said the girl known as Kayla and her Growlithe Scorch made their way back into bed.

Phew! Done! Not very exciting I know, but it's the prologue after all.

Oh, and if you're wondering there's nothing really special about the Pokémon inside the gold and silver Pokéball. Unknown to Kayla it was painted by her mother's mother and Kayla's mother had decided to place the newborn Pokémon inside to keep it save, but had forgotten to take the infant to a safer place. Luckily Kayla had found out about the baby Pokémon and had decided to take her own course of action.

I know this chapter is rather short, but you can expect a much longer one next time.

Anyway, I hope you'll read the next upcoming chapter. It may take a while for me to complete it, through. Especially since I have other fictions to work on as well.

Oh, and if you want me to continue with this then please review. Although this is just the prologue any tips and such you can give would be VERY welcomed. I could use them for the next chapter.


End file.
